


Back to Us

by BethsAnatomy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Calzona, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethsAnatomy/pseuds/BethsAnatomy
Summary: Callie and Arizona's first time post accident. One-Shot





	Back to Us

"Callie!" Arizona yelled for her wife from the shower. She hated to ask for help when it came to the basic things but she had slipped and now couldn't get up without someone's assistance. Callie slowly approached the bathroom door; creaking it open and popping her head in. The steam from the shower hit her face and she could hear the water trickling off her wife's body.

"You okay?" Callie kept her glance down at the tile floor, she had yet to see Arizona naked since the crash and she didn't want the blonde to feel as if she was invading her privacy by looking at her in the shower. Yes, they were married but they both had decided to take things slow, especially since Arizona was still very insecure with how she looked.

"I need your help, I fell and I-"

Before Arizona could finish her sentence, Callie pushed the bathroom door open and ran into the shower, bending down and reaching out her hands to help the blonde up.

"Are you okay?!" Callie grabbed Arizona's arm and wrapped it around her neck, placing her own arm around the blonde's waist.

"I'm fine, I wanted to stand up but I couldn't keep my balance….I just wanted to stand up." Arizona leaned her weight on Callie as the Latina lifted her up off the cold, wet shower floor. Callie pressed her wife's body between her own and the wall.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Callie pinned her arms underneath Arizona's and pressed her knee between her wife's legs to keep them balanced. The shower was beaming down onto the both of them, droplets of water sliding down the curvatures of their bodies. Arizona couldn't help but remember the previous time they were in this exact position; Callie had come home to find her on the bathroom floor, angry and embarrassed about not being able to go to the bathroom on her own. That was the first time she had really seen Callie break down since the accident and the first time she realized how badly she was treating this amazing woman; her wife.

"Arizona, are you are hurt?" Callie asked again, when she hadn't received a response from the first time.

"No, I'm fine." She glanced into the beautiful brown eyes across from her, noticing that they were filled with nothing but love and concern.

"I'm just going to grab the bath chair, okay?" Callie removed one of her arms from balancing Arizona and went to reach out behind her.

"No, wait," The blonde pulled Callie closer to her, "I don't want the chair, I want you. Stay?"

At that moment Callie came to the realization of her surroundings; her clothes were soaked and her body was pressed up against her wife's very naked body, who was asking her to stay. She could feel Arizona's chest moving against hers with every breath she took and the blonde's body trembled slightly from the cool air entering the bathroom from the open door. Callie nodded as a response to Arizona's question and redistributed her weight so that they both stood comfortably.

"You might want to take these off," Arizona gestured towards Callie's drenched clothes as she tucked her fingers underneath the hem of the brunette's shirt. Callie quickly lifted her arms so that Arizona could discard it. When the shirt was tossed on the floor with a wet splat, Callie quickly returned her arms to their original place against the wall and underneath her wife.

Never breaking eye contact, Arizona unbuttoned Callie's jeans and slid her hands under the waistband around Callie's hips. She slowly pulled them down halfway and let Callie nudge them down the rest. Arizona's breath hitched in her throat as the brunette pressed their bodies harder against each other; feeling skin to skin contact that her body so longingly yearned for and missed.

They stood in silence, letting the water beat down on their bodies until it turned cold. Callie reached over and turned off the water, allowing the fading echo of the dripping water to consume their bodies.

"Calliope?" Arizona's voice quivered and she didn't know if it was from the cold her body was now suddenly feeling or if it was because of the gorgeous figure standing in front of her; she opted for the second one.

"Yeah?" Callie continued to look into Arizona's eyes, never once allowing herself to look at her wife's body in fear of Arizona becoming apprehensive.

"I want you to kiss me," Arizona placed her hands on Callie's cheeks and gently pulled the brunette's face towards hers. Callie tilted her head to one side and closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was sweet, much like a first kiss between two people trying to discover what the other one likes. It was slow and sensual as the two women melted into each other. The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime but was over too quickly as they both broke for air; resting forehead to forehead.

"Callie?" Arizona's voice was steadier this time around, however was only just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Callie gazed at her wife's mouth, watching Arizona graze her lower lip between her teeth. Callie's arms slightly shook from holding up both their weight and her stomach tightened; nervous for what would come out of Arizona's mouth next.

"I want you to take me to our bedroom." Arizona placed a kiss on Callie's lips and wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck as Callie wrapped the blonde's leg around her waist. She positioned her hands under the blonde's butt and lifted her up.

Callie walked them towards the bed, while Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder; both enjoying the contact of the other's body. She gently placed Arizona on the bed and hovered over top of her, waiting for a hint as to what she was allowed to do next. They smiled at each other and for the first time Callie caught her eyes gliding across the blonde's glistening body.

"You're so beautiful," Callie traced Arizona's collarbone gently with her fingertips, leaving a trail of goose bumps across her wife's chest.

Arizona sat up and pushed one of Callie's bra straps off her caramel shoulder; hinting she wanted the binding garment gone. The Latina reached behind her own back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall on the bed and exposing her firm breasts. Arizona took in the sight in front of her; it had been awhile since she had seen her gorgeous wife so exposed and she almost forgot how perfect she really was. She took Callie's hand and guided her to lie on top of her. Arizona slid down the bed a few inches and slowly took one of Callie's hard nipples into her mouth. The brunette let out a moan as Arizona's tongue danced over her nipple and teased the other one with her hand. She moved her mouth to the next one, sucking and biting in time with Callie's moans.

When the blonde was done having her fun, she slid back up so that they were face to face. They kissed, this time with more neediness than before; their lust growing with every flick of their tongues and biting of their lips. Hands roamed bodies, rediscovering every curve. Callie let her body completely lay on top of Arizona's, the contact sending explosive jolts through their bodies.

"Is this okay?" Callie questioned, wondering if her weight was too much for Arizona.

"It's better than okay, it's perfect. You're perfect Calliope."

"Tell me what you want," Callie stared into her wife's deep blues, trying to search for some sign as to what Arizona was thinking, how she was feeling. All Callie wanted, all she ever wanted, was to let her wife know how much she loves her and how astounding she really is.

"You, I want you. I want every part of you. And I want us." Arizona shook back the tears she could feel building up and gave Callie one of her super magic smiles. She wanted this moment to be perfect and she was determined to show Callie she was still in love with her.

Callie smiled, nodded and began a very painfully slow trail of kisses on her wife's body. She started at the neck, lightly sucking at the spot she knew made Arizona squirm, and then she placed light kisses across the blonde's collarbone to the other side of her neck; where she nibbled on her wife's ear, resulting in a moan escaping from Arizona's mouth. From there she made her way down to the blonde's perky, full breasts, grazing her teeth around the hard nipples. Arizona's stomach muscles tightened beneath Callie and her chest started to become flushed with lust. The Latina then set a line of long, wet sloppy kisses down to the blonde's belly button; she set her arms around Arizona's thighs and lifted the blonde's leg up and around her neck.

Callie took no time placing her tongue where they both had longed for it most. She slid it through her wife's wet folds and flicked it over the bud of nerves; causing Arizona to let out a loud satisfied moan. The Latina continued to give Arizona's clit the attention it deserved, sucking and biting it, while her wife's hands pulled at her raven hair.

"Callie…I'm close." Arizona was panting, her head was spinning and her heart was pounding out of her chest. Callie acted on her cue and slid two of her fingers into her wife's centre; never letting her mouth leave its place. She glided her fingers in and out of her wife, picking up her pace as Arizona's breaths became shorter and shorter. One final curl of her fingers and flick of her tongue sent Arizona into ecstasy, her muscles clenched as she let herself go.

Callie removed her soaked fingers from the blonde and gently placed the quivering thighs back on the bed. She kissed her way back up Arizona's body and let her wife suck her fingers clean.

"I missed that," Arizona stated as she smiled up at her wife.

"I did too," Callie placed a quick, soft peck on the blonde's lips.

"Mmmm, your turn." Arizona's smile turned into a smirk and she managed to flip them over so that she was on top. She straddled Callie's waist and began to slowly play with the brunette's breasts.

"Arizona, don't tease me okay?"

"You sure," Arizona winked at her.

"I need you now," Callie's voice turned raspy with lust, as she reached out for Arizona's hand and guided it down to her wet centre. Arizona groaned when she felt how wet her wife was and pushed her two fingers into Callie's centre. She moved them in and out while she rubbed Callie's clit with her thumb. The Latina pulled the blonde's mouth to hers and their lips crashed together; Callie's moans were suffocated by their tongues dancing together. Arizona curled her fingers as Callie's head turned to the side and her back arched up from the bed. She closed her eyes and let out a scream when her wife hit the right spot.

Arizona smiled at her quick success and kissed the Latina's neck, waiting for her to come back down.

"I needed that," Callie chuckled and ran her hands through her own hair.

"I can see that," Arizona plopped down next to the brunette and smile at her.

They locked their gaze and stayed there in silence, both happy they were on the road back to how they use to be.


End file.
